


Some Other Spring

by FullOnLarrie



Series: Some Other Spring [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Camping, M/M, Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-03-30 04:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13942899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullOnLarrie/pseuds/FullOnLarrie
Summary: Prompt 111: Scampering





	Some Other Spring

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [Nic](http://louandhazaf.tumblr.com) because she's the best!
> 
> Title from "[Some Other Spring](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1nwRPeKJhyc)"
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **If you’d like to translate any of my fics, feel free. Please send me a link so that I can include it in the author’s notes.**

They carried a sleeping bag to the clearing, spread it on the ground, and tumbled down onto it. 

The entire sky was filled with stars and it covered them like a blanket. 

They took turns finding constellations, then they took turns making up new ones and naming them after each other. 

Harry tried to ignore the sounds that the darkness seemed to change— the wind in the branches and the scampering of small animals in the underbrush— and concentrate on Louis’ warmth. He laid his head on Louis’ chest, smiled against his skin. “I don’t want to go home tomorrow.”


End file.
